The Chad Brad Bradly Experience
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: Chad Brad Bradley came to make a visit at the Fuller House when the only one home is Jackson. Jackson thought he got the house to himself but now he has enterd The Chad Brad Bradley Exprance, somthing Jackson dose not want. What is The Chad Brad Bradley Exparance and will Jackson change his mind on it? Only one way to find out.


I don' own, work for, or know anyone who owns and or works for Netflix and Netflix's Fuller House in anyway.

* * *

The Fullers and the Gibblers where getting ready to leave to watch some baseball. The only person not going was Jackson. The deal was if everyone got an A or even a B on their math test they would go to the upcoming baseball game. However it was not ment to be for Jackson. Instead of punishing Ramona and Max, Jackson decided to stay behind on hoping to get some points for it.

"Its nice of you not wanting the plan go to waist because of your grade. So your not grounded, yet we will see how the house looks after we get back." D.J said while holding Tommy.

"Oh the house will be exactly how you left it, me on the couch watching tv. Besides if I just gotten two more questions right I would gotten a B, a low B but still a B." Jackson said

D.J shook her head at Jackson and sighed. "Ok guys let's go."

One by one people where coming from the stairs and the door to the kitchen. The room soon felt quiet and Jackson just sighed and resumed play on the Netflix show Stranger Things. He would of watched when it returned in October but things got in the way and the very first episode was scary watching it in the dark, but he put on a brave face. Now he don't have too and he thinks it be less scary in the daylight. While in the middle of one of the episodes there was a knock at the door making Jackson jump. He took a breath and looked at the door.

"It's always open"

In walked Chad Brad Bradley in his sweat pants and cutoff Hoodie with that cocky smile of his. Chad made a B line strait on the middle of the tv not bothering closing the door behind him. Jackson rolled his eyes and got up to close the door.

"If you are looking for Ramona, she is not here." Jackson said as he walked right back to his spot. "And can you go now."

"Chad Brad Bradley will leave when Chad Brad Bradley wants to leave."

"Will that be now?"

"No" Chad said with his cocky smile and soon sat down next to Jackson.

Chad soon looked at the tv and smiled spoiling the whole show for Jackson.

"Why did you do that for?"

"Because I'm Chad Brad Bradley and I can do anything I want."

"Well as long as you are in my house you can't. If your trying for me to help you get Ramona it's not going to happen."

"Oh Chad Brad Bradley is not here for that."

"Then why are you here?"

Before Jackson knew it Chad leaned in and kissed Jackson. Jackson's eyes widen and pushed Chad off of him.

"Dude I don't care if you are gay or bi, but I'm not."

"Are you sure be use well just look at you. That's why no girl wants you. They think you are gay."

"Well I'm not."

Placing a hand on Jackson's upper thigh "Well Chad Brad Bradley thinks your cute anyways. Every girl wants Chad Brad Bradley but they can't have Chad Brad Bradley , but you can."

Chad's hand soon was going higher up onto Jackson's thigh. Jackson was frozen. He never got this kind of attention before, and soon Chad went in for another kiss and Jackson let it happen. Jackson did not know what to do. One one hand he is not even bi. On the other the kiss was better then Lola's however yet again it was Chad and he dose not care for him at all. The kiss was longer then the first one and he ended on his back with Chad on top of him. Jackson did not know what was going on with him. He just saw that cocky smile of Chad's once the kiss was broken and soon Chad took off Jackson's shirt. Jackson was in a daze like he was not in control.

Chad soon took off his shirt and went back making out with Jackson. When the kiss broke again Chad was sucking on Jackson's neck and biting it too. Chad kept kissing and sucking his way down leaving bite marks along the way. Chad soon was sucking away on Jackson's nipples. He went back and forth with teach of them giving them each a hicky and a bite mark. Chad just smiled as he continued his way down until he was at the edge of Jackson's stumic. Jackson knew what was coming next.

Chad unbuttoned Jackson's pants and soon unzipped them while Jackson just let him do it. The pants where soon off and tossed to the side. Chad smiled seeing cartoons on Jackson's boxers and started to rub the cartoon boy's crotch until Jackson was fully hard. All Jackson could do was just watch as for some reason he can't stop Chad on what he was doing. Jackson's eyes went big as his boxers where no longer on him. Chad smiled seeing Jackson's almost seven inch dick with a few pubic hairs here and there. Chad soon grabbed hold of Jackson's member and gave it a few strokes causing him to moan.

Chad smiled having the Fuller boy in his controle. He even thought Jackson's little brother he saw at the school once was cute but he had his limits. Jackson's eyes soon closed as Chad stroked away but soon his eyes went wide open as he felt wetness thinking he came already, however he was shocked to see Chad sucking away on his dick. First his very first hand job and now is first blowjob. He was hoping there was no twisted motive Chad is up to. Jackson had to clear that thought of his head if he wanted to enjoy his blowjob. Jackson's hands slowly made it to the back of Chad's head and started face fucking him.

Chad took it like a pro. After all he did not just get on top of dance camp just by dancing his way. Soon Chad had all of Jackson's dick in his mouth. As Jackson closed his eyes once again to enjoy the blow job, Chad sucked his finger while sucking off Jackson. Chad's wet finger soon was rubbing Jackson's rosebud up and down causing Jackson to open his eyes. Then before Jackson could say anything Chad's finger slid inside of his ass. Somehow it made the blowjob even better. As Chad finger fucked away on Jackson's ass he was being face fucked even faster until Jackson shot his load into Chad's mouth.

Chad swallowed every drop before removing Jackson's dick from his mouth and making out with him once again. This was not the first time however Jackson was tasting his own cum. As the kissing went on it was Chad on his back as Jackson gave the same treatment he got. Soon enough Chad was naked revealing his seven and half inch dick. Jackson's eyes widen and not only Chad was bigger then him but was nice and smooth. Jackson did not know what came over him as he quickly grabbed hold of Chad's dick and started to suck away. For Jackson's first time sucking dick he was doing a good job at it. He was better then most boys on their first time sucking dick. Chad did not bother face fucking Jackson. It's not that he did not want to. More the fact he dose not want Jackson to puke on his sexy body.

While sucking away Jackson did not notice that Chad removed somthing from his ass and started sucking on it. As Jackson's jaw was getting tierd Chad slid the butt plug in and out of his own ass. By doing this it gave him an idea. Normly Chad was a top before and after dance camp, but he had been fucked before by the councilors another way he got to be on top at camp.

"Fuck Chad Brad Bradley and let Chad Brad Bradley take away your virginity."

"How would you know I'm still am? I could of lost it during the summer."

"Becuse Chad Brad Bradley can smell virgins a mile away and you are with out a doubt a virgin. Besides I thought you would rather top Chad Brad Bradley if you are really strait, but if that's not what you want you can always have Chad Brad Bradley's dick up your ass."

"No way I'm having a dick up my ass. Kissing you and sucking your dick is one thing that I don't know why I did that stuff but having your dick in my ass is not happning."

Without any real warning Jackson quickly jammed his dick into Chad's ass that slid in with extream ease. Somthing that Jackson did not think it would be that easy. Once all of Jackson's dick was inside of Chad, his ass closed up making a tight and warm fit to Jackson's dick. Jackson knew the basics of fucking and went with it causing Chad to moan. Jackson soon was getting the hang of it and started to pound faster and harder into him causing more moaning from Chad. Jackson can get use to being top fucking away on the cocky boy that always speaks in third person. While Jackson kept fucking away faster and harder, Chad was jacking off almost as fast as Jackson was fucking him. After a few more thrusts Chad shot the biggest load he ever had while being fucked from a toy and a real dick. Somthing he had to take note on any time he secretly craved dick. After all he had to play the ladies man.

It took a few more thrusts for Jackson to shoot his load deep inside of Chad that made Chad come again. Somthing that never happens to him before. Jackson maybe one of the losers at school but boy he makes up for it in sex. Jackson soon pulled out and Chad quickly locked the leftovers before sliding his butt plug back into his ass. Chad soon left after that leaving the door open. Jackson just shook his head and closed the door.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this story. Please let me know.


End file.
